


Crashing Softly

by wheezybeaver



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sledding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezybeaver/pseuds/wheezybeaver
Summary: Richie's invited Eddie to go sledding on the night of Christmas Eve. Who could turn down the offer?





	Crashing Softly

Everyone in Derry was bustling through the streets along the stores, trying to get last-minute Christmas gifts. It was almost like their little town wasn't so little, and it was one of the only things that made Eddie feel at home here. Another thing that made him feel at home was his best friend Richie, who was dragging a sled next to him at the moment. He had a wide smile on his face as his cheeks were slowly being dotted with something other than freckles: snowflakes. The tips of their ears and noses were red from the cold, making Eddie burrow himself deeper into his thick knitted scarf, which was also crimson. "Remind me again why we had to go sledding this late?" he asked, glancing up at the blackened sky, which was in some way was brightened by the falling snow. "It's even colder than it was earlier," he said after he let out a large visible shiver. He felt something slip in between his gloved fingers, making him jump and look down. Richie was now holding Eddie's small hand in his own.

The tall boy was looking around nonchalantly like nothing had happened and they were just two friends holding hands. His dark hair was pushed back by his hat and his matching Coke-bottle glasses, which reflected the Christmas lights from the stores. He glanced down at Eddie, magnified brown eyes surveying his features. "Everything's always more fun at night, Eds. Especially in the wintertime." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. His sled was making a continuous scraping from behind them against the previously shoveled pavement, leaving a trail in the freshly fallen layer of snow. 

Eddie smiled absentmindedly, using his free hand to pull his beanie further down on his head as he turned to watch the ground. "Just sounds like a good way to get frostbite to me," he said, breath puffing out in a white cloud. He tightened his grip on Richie's bare hand and pressed closer to his side, trying to provide at least some heat to warm him up. He knew he had to be even colder than Eddie was, all he had on was a jacket and a hat. (A hat that Eddie had brought for the boy, knowing he wouldn't bother to wear one.) He rolled his eyes and then thought he could feel him squeeze his hand back.

They turned left, heading to the large old hill they used to sled down all the time when they were younger. The best thing about it was that it was surrounded by trees, no one knew it was there except them. It was one of the few places they could go to be alone. The seven friends, or just the two of them. Eddie found it funny. Most days now, he found himself sneaking out to be with Richie alone. The seven of them still hung out a  _ lot _ , but he felt the quietest and most peaceful times were with Richie by his side. He knows, finding comfort in the guy who has the biggest, rudest, dirtiest mouth in all of Maine was weird. But weird was good. Weird was what he wanted.

They had finally reached their snowy hill, after a long toe-numbing walk. It looked the same as it did before, when they were younger, only now was the first time he had seen it in the dark. If he was alone, his mind would've convinced him that there was a ghost or monster hidden between the darkness of the trees around the hill's clearing. But with Richie there beside him, finding a ghost would be more exhilarating than frightening. He could feel excitement trying to tumble its way out of his chest in the form of a giggle as Richie tugged him along, letting out an elated, "Come on, Eds!" Then, he did let the laughter escape out of his mouth and his best friend briefly looked back at him, wearing a cheerful smile. They continued heading up, and Eddie couldn't care less about the pain in his thighs.

The two of them reached the top, Richie letting go of his hand hesitantly. Eddie missed the warmth. His eyes flicked up to his face to see him looking off into the distance. "Can you see that, Eddie Spaghetti?" He looked in the direction of what he was talking about, but could only see trees. "You can see the whole town from here." Eddie furrowed his brow, jumping up on his tippy-toes to try and see. He slightly shook his head, the trees were too tall and Derry would surely be hidden behind them . . .

He looked back at Richie, who was smirking down at him, eyebrows raised. Eddie's jaw dropped. "You dickhead!" he exclaimed, smacking him in the arm.

Richie jumped back, eyes closing as he threw his head back in laughter. He covered his mouth with one hand and held his chest with the other. "You really think we would be able to see all of Derry from here?"

Eddie's eyes drifted over him, face not only red because of the chill, but because of the sight of the other boy. Richie calmed down enough to talk again. "That was so cute," he said, still chuckling. "You stood up on your tippy-toes and everything." 

Eddie bit his tongue to stop from smiling. "Beep beep, Richie." His voice sounded sweeter than he wanted to. He tried to affectionately hit him again, but Richie dropped the rope of the sled and grabbed his arm, pulling him against his chest. Eddie's eyes widened in surprise, breath catching in his throat. But then, after Richie had wrapped his arms around the tiny boy, he wagged his fingers back and forth against his sides, face bent down and buried in his neck. " _ Richie!"  _ he suddenly squealed, bending forward to try to escape. He spasmed with laughter, forcing his elbows back in an attempt to break free. The culprit snickered delightfully against his ear. Eddie could feel the corner of his glasses poking at the side of his face.

He finally managed to break free, lungs out of air. "Asshole," he mumbled after taking a deep breath. He was still smiling. Richie was still softly cradling his waist with his hands, his eyes fixated on Eddie. There was this strange pause in which Eddie thought he didn't blink or breathe at all through, not because he had just been almost tickled to death, but because of some underlying  _ thing  _ that he didn't want to miss a second of. He held Richie's arms in place, planting his hands down firmly, and they were both still smiling goofily at each other. What was it called, the way they stared at each other? Eddie wondered. It was different than anything he had ever encountered with anyone else.

The moment was over just as quick as it began, both of them simultaneously pulling away, Eddie clearing his throat of something that was half embarrassment half nervousness. He looked to the ground and started to trail his shoe through the snow in a design. He heard the scraping of the snow again, assuming Richie was getting the sled in place. "You ready, Spaghetti?" he asked. Eddie whipped his head up to look at him, mouth slightly parted. He looked from him to the sled, and then down the large hill. He wouldn't lie, his nerves were getting to him. They hadn't gone sledding in forever, his mind was starting to flip through all of the dangers of what a failed attempt could cause. A broken leg, a broken neck, God help him if he broke his arm again. He'd be on lockdown inside of his house until graduation. 

"Here, I'll go first," his best friend suddenly suggested. He plopped himself down on the sled, making the snow give a hollow crunch beneath him. "Get the path nice and clear for ya." It surprised Eddie, how much Richie knew about him. How he always knew when he was feeling unsure or doubting himself, and the exact moments when he should step in to give a little push or reassurance. To be known inside and out by someone who he really cared about made him feel important. He hoped he made Richie feel that way too. "Give me a push, would ya, Eds?" he asked.

"If you promise not to call me that," Eddie responded, taking a few steps back.

" _ Fine _ , I  _ promise _ ,” he mocked. “But, come on, your mom loves it when I call her-"

Eddie sped forward, giving a hard push to Richie's back, sending him flying down the hill. Eddie landed on his knees in the snow, wetting them, but letting out mocking chuckles nonetheless. He stood up to watch him go down, brushing his pants off. Richie let out a loud " _ Whooo _ !" as he slid, somehow not allowing the front of the sled dig into the snow to stop him. His silhouette got smaller and smaller, and when he came to a complete stop, he turned to give Eddie a thumbs up.

Eddie was suddenly aware of how alone he was on top of the hill. Richie was taking his time coming back up, the only sound was each of his steps crunching faintly. The short boy took a few steps back, looking over his shoulder at the other side of the hill. It was much, much steeper than the place they planned to sled down and it led straight into the forest. The darkness seemed to mock him. Ever since he was little, his mother had filled his head with fear after fear, giving him anxiety whenever he did  _ anything.  _ He guessed that's where his fear of the dark came from, from the not knowing. Not knowing what dangers could be lurking in it, what sickness he could possibly contract. He was aware of everything, from the darkness to his wet jeans, to the cold settling into his bones. He gave a shiver.

"Eds?"

And just like that, he was smiling again. He looked forward once more to see Richie, who had successfully traveled back up. A smile appeared on his face when he saw Eddie. "You okay?" he asked.

Eddie nodded briefly and they decided to go down together. Richie had gotten on first, gesturing at the lower half of his body, smirking. Eddie rolled his eyes, blushing, and sat between his legs. The sheer difference in their size always seemed to surprise him. Richie's feet reached much farther down the sled, the toes of Eddie's own boots reaching his ankles. He felt long arms wrap around him, engulfing his small frame, as he gripped onto the rope. "Well this is hot," Richie said sarcastically, earning a swift elbow to the stomach. Eddie leaned back against his friend, who held him even closer to his body. Richie pressed the side of his chin against the side of his head. At this point, Eddie wasn't sure what exactly was causing him to be anxious.

They weren't exactly going anywhere, so Eddie did what he would usually do if he was scooting in his chair the at school, only, this time, there was two of them, and they were both scooting, so Richie was basically just thrusting against Eddie.

_ What the hell. _

Richie was laughing in his ear again, because he  _ knew _ that Eddie was just blushing up a storm.

" _ Shut up _ ," he threatened, as the sled started to move on its own. His breath caught in his throat, remembering what he was about to do. He gripped onto the rope tightly, pulling it hard so the front edge wouldn't get caught on anything. This also made it go faster. The wind started to whip against his face, granules of white powder collecting in his eyelashes. Richie let out another cheer from behind him and he suddenly felt exhilarated. He let out a laugh as they went faster and faster, Richie holding his torso tighter.

The sled didn't slow at the bottom like before. It actually became faster. There was a bump towards the end, a bump that must've been a large rock or maybe a chunk of ice, that they skidded off of, making them tumble off of the sled and into the snow. Eddie's heart stopped for a moment, thinking he was hurt. His eyes were closed, but he didn't feel any pain anywhere. Knowing he was completely fine, he started to laugh and opened his eyes. Richie had somehow ended on top of him and there was a glimpse of worry on his features before he started to laugh as well. Richie's hat was missing from his head, only dark tousled locks sticking up everywhere. Eddie couldn't stop giggling. His jeans were getting wet from the snow, and his skin was growing colder by the second, and yet he still didn’t have the nerve to stop. 

"Eds, oh my  _ God,  _ that was awesome," Richie laughed. "Did you see how  _ fast _ we went?"

Eddie nodded, laughs bellowing from his stomach.

"Did you?" he repeated. Richie's hands were planted firmly in the snow beside Eddie's head, who continued to laugh hysterically. 

There was a brief moment, while Eddie's eyes were crescent moons, that Richie's smile dropped. He couldn't contemplate what had happened though, due to the sheer speed of what happened next. Richie's head drooped down, his lips crashing with Eddie's.

His laughs immediately stopped, mid-breath, and his brain stopped working. His face set on fire.  _ What is happening? I’m having my first kiss? My best friend, Richie? Richie’s kissing me!? _ He was too shocked to move, too confused to do anything.

Richie eventually pulled away, face redder than before, clearly not from the cold. His lips were parted, eyebrows raised as if he had also shocked himself and was waiting for a reaction.

Eddie took a deep breath. "D-" His friend looked like he was about to stand up, to run away and forget everything that had just happened. Eddie grabbed his forearms. "Did you just kiss me?" he asked, still unbelieving.

He blinked a few times before nodding slowly, finally answering with a confused, "Yes.” It had begun to snow harder, fat flakes drifting down to plant in his hair to melt there later.

Suddenly, Eddie broke out into more laughter, this time because of the pure joy he felt. He moved his hands up, wrapping his arms around Richie's neck to pull him back down, their lips reconnecting. He felt Richie inhale through his nose abruptly, surprised. 

Then, they were kissing properly. Both moving in sequence, both smiling. Richie broke away for just a moment to say a surprised, "Eds." His hands had somehow moved to hold Eddie's hips, his fingers freezing and wet from the snow. Eddie didn't know he had been waiting for this, but he had. He had realized that all of those feelings he had bottled up inside were feelings of love for his best friend. More than love.  _ Is there a word for more than love? _ he wondered. Because whatever it was, was what he felt towards Richie.

Suddenly a ringing made them both jump. Eddie opened his eyes to see Richie pulling his phone from his pocket. He stared at it for a moment, before smiling and looking into his eyes. With his spit-slick lips, Richie said, "Merry Christmas, Eds." He turned his phone to show him what he had set an alarm for, that it read twelve.

Eddie smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Rich," he said softly.

Richie helped him up, keeping their hands clasped when they both stood. "Wanna go down again?" Richie asked.

"Only if you promise not to kiss me again at the bottom," he joked.

"Now that's a promise I can't make."

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, it's not a guarantee, but, if you want, comment ideas for fics and maybe I'll do them. Thanks for reading, it means a lot. 
> 
> Also, I have an Instagram account where I only post It art . . . so . . . if that interests you, my account's wheezy_beaver.
> 
> :)))))


End file.
